


Reassure The Ahou

by gimmekensei



Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Universe, M/M, Short & Sweet, These two are already in a relationship together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: A nightmare struck a cord in Sanosuke, causing the fist-fighter to visit Saitou at his police station. Saitou is left to soothe the rooster's nerves.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Series: Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739062
Kudos: 16





	Reassure The Ahou

“Ahou…” Saitou bit out, in the process of taking a drag from his cigarette only to glare in annoyance when Sanosuke took it from him and put it out only to connect their lips in a feverish touch. Normally Saitou didn’t allow the ahou to just kiss him out of the blue, but considering Sanosuke looked like a mess, stormed into his office and yanked him in for a needy kiss, meant something serious had at least happened.  
  
“Ahou…” He repeated the tone of voice this time around more snappish to grab the younger man’s attention. But Sanosuke didn’t respond, still clinging Saitou’s front. At this rate, the brat’s fists were going to make a wrinkled mess of his police uniform….  
  
“Sa...Saitou…” Sanosuke finally whispered, fully pulling his lips away and shifted to rest his head against the cop’s broad shoulder. It was a struggle to breathe properly and it wasn’t because of the kiss.  
  
“....idiot…” Saitou huffed only to curl his gloved fingers in that rooster’s hair and tugged him close as if silently saying, feel free to rest against me. And there they stayed standing in the office, the only sound being Sanosuke’s shaky breath.  
  
“I had a….dream.” Sanosuke finally bit out, tightening his fist’s grip of the fabric of the wolf’s front. Though Saitou heard the words, he didn’t act surprised or annoyed and rather stayed silent. In situations like this, it was best to let Sanosuke just get it out.  
  
“I was thinkin’ back to when you...we all thought you were dead.”  
  
The wolf sighed before silencing his ahou with another kiss, this one deeper, but still reassuringly sweet. Sanosuke might be a bit of a brute, and Saitou a bit of a stubborn cop but they both somehow manage to continue keeping the kiss light and tender. “...let’s get you home,” Saitou remarked curtly and broke the kiss, moving away to grab his jacket which had been thrown over his office chair earlier in the day. He didn’t tease Ahou, not even when the fist-fighter reached out once more to grip onto the older male’s arm, as if seeking his warmth and strength.  
  
It seemed tonight would be a night to reassure Sanosuke he wasn’t leaving. After all, he had an idiot to live for...so he wasn't planning on abandoning the male again. 


End file.
